The First Official Exploration
by CorundumSpirit
Summary: A belated birthday present for little sister. Team Steam was finally assigned their first official exploration(roll credits!) by Chatot. Ashes, however, seemed to live her life similar to a candle in the wind(or rain in this case).


_The First Official Exploration_

Once again, Loudred woke everyone up with that eye swirl inducing voice of his. And once again, Ashes tiredly mumbles a good morning to Liard before rising from the hay bed, stretching. Liard reluctantly gets out of bed, not even bothering to stretch for the day ahead as he, sleepily, makes his way to the center room for briefing. Ashes followed along soon after, and they took their places alongside their fellow apprentices to recite the morning motivational cheer. As usual, they were the last to out again, either due to their room being at the far end of the hall, Loudred waking them up last, or his own grogginess. Something is unusual this morning, as Chatot was looking grim, and Wigglytuff wasn't bouncing around (or half asleep) as he usually was. If anyone else noticed, they didn't say anything.

Clearing his throat, Chatot hesitated, only for a moment, before bring them into light, though his reluctance still makes it through clearly, "Er, ahem. Everyone, listen up. I have an important announcement to make. Far to the northeast, then far into its outermost reaches… There is a place called Treeshroud Forest… In Treeshroud Forest… Time has apparently stopped…"

The apprentices' reaction was instantaneous. Cries from them all ranging from a simple 'Huh?!' to asking him to repeat what he just said in complete disbelief, even Liard was in shock, before quickly telling himself he misheard what Chatot said. As well as believing everyone else misheard it too, after all, its morning, everyone (minus Ashes, Sunflora, and Chatot who are fully awake at this hour) is still half asleep, so its possible everyone didn't hear right. Chatot can see their disbelief, and continues, "Yes, that's correct… Time has come to a standstill in Treeshroud Forest… The wind has stopped… The clouds are motionless… Dewdrops on leaves won't fall… They just hang there, suspended. In Treeshroud Forest, time itself has truly stopped."

Chaos erupts, worried and frightened statements and questions come out amongst the apprentices, because trying to imagine what Treeshroud must look like now… Isn't filled with life. Chatot did a good job at painting that picture for them. Sunflora is the one to exclaim the very word, 'unthinkable', as well as simultaneously realize why the forest is on pause. Chatot takes this as his cue, as he hasn't finished telling the tale, though he very much wished he was. His voice manages to grab their attention again, "Yes, the unthinkable has happened. Why has time stopped in Treeshroud Forest? Well, it's because Treeshroud Forest's Time Gear was…Stolen!"

Chatot doesn't one hundred percent believe, or want to believe Chimecho's words. As this is, and was, the only unspoken rule of outlaws and thieves, do not mess with the Time Gears. This crime is the ultimate taboo; how can anyone be properly trained when everyone avoids this crime, except for whoever did this? It doesn't make much sense to him either. He has to flap his wings vigorously to get everyone's attention again, "Quiet everyone! Officer Magnezone has already started an investigation. It's hard to believe that anyone would dare steal a Time Gear. But if one Time Gear is stolen, the others may also be in danger." He pauses, to let his words sink into their heads, then resumes. "The officer asked to be notified immediately if we notice any suspicious characters. So keep that in mind. Let us know if you notice anything." His attitude, up to this point, was very serious, though now it seemed to have taken one of his famous one eighty's and became cheerful once again, "That is all. All right, everyone! Here's to another busy day of work!"

He should count his lucky feathers he can raise moral so easily, otherwise the apprentices might have fallen once again into chaos. He watches the other apprentices go to the upper floor before turning his attention to the newest recruits, team Steam. They lagged behind like they usually do, being the newest of the new, not even apprentices just yet, but training to be. And they've already making their way in stride! But they're still lost it seems, Chatot thinks, so extending his right wing, he calls them over. "You two, come here." "You've become quite good at your work. I'm impressed with your capture of Drowzee. That was very admirable! So! You will finally be assigned a mission worthy of a proper exploration team." He can't help but hum to himself a bit; as he has grown fond of these two, they were growing through the ranks quickly for being so young. He honestly expected them to quit or to sneak out during the night within the first week, but it hasn't happened, and isn't going to happen. Between Ashes' enthusiasm and joy of being here (minus their first official job, and the guild keeping most of the reward money) and Liards' willfulness, and sometimes rash decision making, they make a great team.

The Charmander brightly beamed at such praise, her teammate joining in a wide grin. Ashes can't help but let out a very happy cheer, their first official exploration is being planned right now!

Chatot asks to see their Wonder Map, and Liard pulls it out of their bag, opening it on the floor for the three of them to see. Chatot points to Treasure Town, "Treasure Town is here. And…" His left wing moves left and up, to a rocky formation that suspiciously looks like a temple, with a waterfall. "Over here is where we would like you to investigate," He nods to himself, remembering his conversation with Wigglytuff about this. "See? There is a waterfall flowing here. By all appearances, it's just an ordinary waterfall. But we've received intelligence that the waterfall may conceal a secret. And that's where you come in. We want you lot to investigate the waterfall and determine what's there." Chatot then gestures to Liard to put their map away for now, and he does. "That's all. Do you understand what this mission entails?" Both Ashes and Liard nod excitedly, and Chatot smiles, "Good! All right, I'll leave you all to thoroughly investigate the waterfall!"

Ashes started to shake when he ended, eyes tearing up a little too. At first Chatot assumed there was a draft; there's an open window to his left and the mornings can be cold. However, she didn't immediately reply, and Chatot immediately overreacted, hopping and flapping his wings with a terrified look on his face, "A-are you alright?"

The Charmander nodded happily, "Yup. I'm OK. It's just the anticipation that's making me nervous. This will be our first real job as an exploration team. I'm feeling a little worked up…" She stops shaking and jumps around excitedly instead, "Yeah! I might just burst from excitement! Let's do this right, Liard!"

* * *

Really, it didn't take them that long to get here. They even brought extra food with them in case they wouldn't get back to the guild before supper was over. Even after Chimecho pulled them to the side this morning and their hastily planned items, the sun was still rising when they approached the waterfall. Around it, there were trees growing out the cliffside, and upon closer inspection, it seemed the water split into two aggressively flowing rivers away from the waterfall. The ledge they were standing on divides it.

Ashes mumbled under her breath as she approaches the waterfall, "So this is the waterfall that's supposed to have a secret…" However, she is forced back by the sheer power of the water crashing down. Startled by this, she can't help but exclaim," Whoa! That water's pouring down!" She steps back away from it some more, to protect her tail from its clear mercilessness. "Try getting close to the waterfall Liard."

The Mudkip walks closer to the waterfall, its force it made even clearer, if that was possible after witnessing Ashes mere moments ago. He can't help but to think how incredible it was, how powerfully the water was coming down makes it difficult to stand close. He doubts even a hardy Magickarp wouldn't swim up this. He takes another few steps closer, ultimately being forced back like Ashes.

"Yeah, see? It's crazy. If you fell under this waterfall, I bet you'd get all bruised up." Ashes shakes her head to clear the image of either herself or Liard being sucked under that current below, neither are pleasant, to say the least. "I didn't think it would be pouring down this hard! Where are we even supposed to begin looking?" She wonders aloud, it's true, where are they supposed to be looking? This ledge doesn't have anything they can see, and there doesn't seem to be a way, from here anyway, to connect to the waterfall.

As she was pondering this, Liards' vision started to fade to black, ' _Hmm… Something seems familiar. It's that dizziness I felt before.'_ His vision on his friend faded away to reveal another, a Pokémon with a familiar shadow. This Pokémon approaches the waterfall, similar to how they did, however, whoever this is doesn't get close enough to be buffered away like they were, no, whoever this is knows something. They step back, and run forward _into_ the waterfall! They don't hit a wall or fall into the rapids below, they… somersault?(Since this time he's watching a shadow, it's hard to tell) into a cave with very thick stalagmites, and two murky pools of water. They look around for a moment before heading further into the cave.

Liard hears his ears ringing, signaling the vision has ended, and is welcomed back with a stumped Ashes. _'It happened again! I saw something... But what did I just see?'_

As Ashes was looking around for a possible secret entrance, she notices Liard's very shocked expression. She can't help but tilt her head, "Huh? What's up?"

It doesn't take long to explain to her what he had just seen, and at the end of it she is mimicking his previous face. "What?! You had another vision? But this time, you saw a lone Pokémon leap into this waterfall?! And not only that… There's a hidden cave behind the waterfall?!"

Laird can't help but smile, she does repeat what others say a lot, but it helps to cement what's going on, what is real. It makes accepting this easier.

Ashes doesn't notice his smile, keeping her attention on this new information and thoughtfully stares at the waterfall. "Hmm... But it looks like that water is coming down really hard. Imagine if there was actually a solid wall behind that waterfall!" She winces, "If we tried to jump through… We'd be pounded badly!" Shaking her head, there are other things that can happen as well, but she's trying to keep them away. "So... What do you think, Liard? Is there really something behind this waterfall? Do you really think there's a cave there?"

He doesn't have a chance to reply before Ashes speaks again, this time without worry on her face, "Well… All right. I'm going to believe in you Liard! Yes, I totally believe in you, Liard!"

With a brave, bright smile, she walks away from the waterfall, Liard following, this was where the shadow took their running start from. _'We should make it from here, if they could,'_ he thinks.

The Charmander stares at the waterfall in anticipation and shudders, "Yikes!" if they were to fall from this and end up in the rapids below… Again, not wanting to think of the bad scenarios. "If I get scared and fail to leap through at full speed… I'll be smooshed no matter what I do!" _' **We'll** be smooshed no matter what we do,'_ her mind _helpfully_ adds. "If I'm going for it, I have to go for it without any hesitation. I need to…summon my courage!" She takes a breath, exhaling small ashes in the aftermath, "Ready?" Liard nods, "let's go! Three… Two… One… Now!"

Both break into a run, charging into the waterfall with no hesitation. They do not hit solid rock; instead, they tumble forward, the Charmander farther than the Mudkip, into a secret cave. Liard is the first to shake himself off and survey the area. Without a doubt, it's the very same he saw the shadow in, and up ahead, the cave's entrance! Now all that's left to do is to explore and see what lies inside!

"Yowowow…" Liard is brought out of his thoughts by this, and immediately looks over at Ashes, who he thought got up before himself, though it doesn't explain why she was quiet then. This is a new place, a secret one, she would have jumped for joy and exclaimed it too. But instead she's clutching her tail with a hurt expression. He doesn't have to say anything, Ashes, the reader of expressions, says it all, "I'm okay Liard, it wasn't in the water long enough to do real damage." Liard breathes a sigh of relief, her tail, she explained before, is tied to her life, _'if it's attacked by water or if a light rain touches it, it hurts, but I'm okay, but if, say, it gets underwater for a long period of time…'_

Her attention turned from her tail and to the water pool behind Liard, then to the stalagmites around them. "W-what is…?" What was confusion became the excitement he had been expecting this whole time. "Yes! It is a cave! You were right after all, Liard! Let's go explore this cave! Let's see what secrets it holds!" She jumps for joy and runs on ahead, the Mudkip close behind with a smile on his face.

* * *

Who would've thought there would have been a dungeon inside a cave, inside a waterfall? Really, this place shouldn't be that big, but as they descended, the floors were getting larger. Luckily, they brought plenty of apples and berries, and found more here (along with some pebbles, money, and yummy gummis). They even recruited their first teammate, a Wooper who likes to be called Splash (who they sent magically to the guild as he was poisoned… A lot. Even though this dungeon has pecha berries scattered, Grimers keep targeting Splash for some reason).

After floor eight, they enter a small room, still water on both sides, and on the ground… Are gems. Blue, red, yellow, green, purple, and pink gems have formed and are either partially or fully sticking out of the ground. For some reason, some are even rounded into a sphere, as if someone took time out of their day and smoothed the stone over.

Liard and Ashes look around the room in awe, this was exactly what being an exploration team is all about! "Wow! Check these out! Look at all the gems sparkling!" _'It's hard not to, they're everywhere!'_ Liard thinks, _'Maybe we can take some of them back with us too, we have plenty of room in our bag.'_

"Liard, check that out! It's a gigantic gem!" Ashes excitedly exclaims before rushing forward, Liard turns his attention away from the other gems to see… A gem as tall as Ashes. Twice as tall as himself. There's more gems then the ones in the ground, in stalagmites and stalactites, but not one is as ginormous as the pink gem in the center. "Awesome! I've never seen a gem this humongous! This is an incredible treasure! Everyone's going to be really impressed when we take this back with us!" She runs over to the gem and starts pulling at it, her arms don't reach fully around it, maybe half of the gem. Grunting, but it's obviously not moving, she moves away from it and shakes her head, "Nope, it's not budging… It's really stuck tight. Can you give it a try, Liard?"

Liard gives a bewildered look, he's half the pink gems size, if Ashes couldn't get it to budge (and her attack is wicked powerful) then how can he? Nevertheless, he moves forward and grabs the gem around the bottom base, his logic going along the lines of _'If one side is knocked out of place, then the rest of it will fall.'_ Upon closer inspection, the bottom tip seems to be buried maybe in inch or more below, while a stalactite it keeping the top and back securely in place. The Mudkip pulls on the gem as hard as he can in this awkward position. _'Whoa! This is really stuck! It won't budge! '_ Pulling harder, or trying too, but it's not successful, _'Urrrrgh…ugh… Nope, no good…'_ He moves away from the gem and gives Ashes a shake of his head, he couldn't force it out.

"So you couldn't move it either…" Her sad expression changes into one of determination, and frustration, "but we can't just give up. If we try hard enough, we'll probably get some kind of result! I'm going to give it another go, Liard!" And with a huff, she goes back to pulling at the pink gem. Meanwhile, Liard observes the gem, _'No… It isn't budging one bit…'_ however, pondering this, the room dims slightly in his eyes. _'Huh? Oh no… It's happening again… It's…'_ Another one of those dizzy visions…

It's the same shadow from earlier; they don't even glance at the other gems when they first enter the room. No, the pink gem, as tall as they are (not counting their ears) is their prize, they do stop short right before it though, looking left and right, _'are they checking for a booby-trap?'_ is Liard's thought. Finding nothing, they pull on the gem only once before a small sound, a click is heard. They step away from the gem and look wildly around themselves in what Liard assumes is shock before, very suddenly, a very large rush of water surges forward mercilessly and washes them away.

Liard becomes paralyzed with shock, for a few reasons. One, he's seen that shadow before, and he knows exactly who he is. Two, their physical strength is high, it only took what looked like one shove for it to move and activate the trap. Third, that surge of water, which they are going to trigger if something is done right this second, while they (read Liard) will survive if his assumption is correct. And finally, and most importantly, Ashes is in grave danger.

He hears a click, very similar to his vision. He focuses on Ashes, who backs away from the gem looking confused as the ground rumbles and the walls appear to vibrate. "Huh? What's going on?" She asks innocently.

"Ashes! You need to get out of here, NOW!" He screams, there isn't time to explain why; she needs to get out of this cave. "Water is coming, if you don't run, your tail will go out!"

Ashes jumped back, startled by his outburst, before quickly nodding her head and begins a mad dash for the exit. Liard is frozen in place, merely watching her, more specifically the fire at the end of her tail as she goes. He will be fine, and he knows it. He can hear the water getting closer and closer with great speed. Everything slowed down. He looks at the water, right before it tramples his body. He does not see if Ashes made it.

* * *

By the time he can really see, really feel what's going on, he's in the air, flying for a moment then, falling into a body of water. His Mudkip body is jolted awake from the horror he was under while in that cave. His eyes look around at this new place, the water is nice and hot and is healing him. There is a Teddiursa, Mankey, Primeape, Ursaring, and a Torkoal (notably he is on the rocks surrounding this place, not in like the rest).

The Teddiursa steps forward, causing waves in the process, looking rather confused, "Hi, hi! Are you two OK? You plopped down from nowhere! Oh, you startled everyone!" his tone is friendly though. A good sign.

Then the Primeape yells, breaking the fragile peace, and Liard's heart, _"There's a Charmander in the hot spring, get them out!"_ Liard turns around, and there, floating, unmoving on the water, is Ashes . He helps the Primeape get her out of the hot spring and lays her on the rocks near Torkoal. He's the only fire type there, but his expression turns from grim to one of sorrow. He doesn't say anything as he moves away, neither does Liard as he embraces Ashes and weeps.

* * *

Happy late birthday little sis! Sorry for being late with this, work and school really got this. DX

And sorry for the feels.. Butuhrememberwhenwerealizedthismonthsago? ; w ;

I'd like to note, the partner's lines have been altered slightly. Either from removing *player name*, inserting flavor dialog, or cutting around their lines due to awkwardness while reading. Also of note is that every partner has their own flavor text that only slightly differs from each Pokemon but basically means the same thing.


End file.
